True Colors
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: oneshot, Plato hid his true self at the ball, now his true colors shine. And his mate Victoria doesn't like it.


**First of all I don't own Cats. Second this story is for the most amazing person Cocobutterrox**

* * *

Ever since that night he hasn't been the same. Its like he was acting all the way through the ball. Now that we have mated and have to spend our lives together, his true colors have shown. The nice, loving gentletom which i got to love is now a selfish jerk who wants everything.

"Hey, honey. Made breakfast yet?" Plato asked, he sounded a bit tired and worn out.

"How can you expect me to do everything. You can make your own food" Victoria shouted at the lazy tom. This was his first day as a Procter.

"Well isn't that what the queen's supposed to do." He grunted, he didn't know he was acting different from what he normally was. He just wanted his life to be perfect, he had the perfect queen the perfect den but his life still wasn't perfect. He looked around to Victoria who was no where to be seen. He decided to go out hungry..

"You're late." Munkustrap told the tom, who just stepped outside his door.

"What, so i'm supposed to be on time now." The tom answered back. Munkustrap let a small hiss escape his mouth.

"That's all you got, you won't scare a mouse with that hiss." Plato laughed at Munkustrap. He walked over to the tyre to start his shift. While Munkustrap went off to find Demeter.

It seemed like hours, all he saw was toms play fighting and the queens gossiping. Etcetera was showing Tugger some of her new dance moves, he was pretending to care. So Plato decided to fall asleep, more thing happened in his dreams.

"Wake up, Plato" Munkustrap growled at the snoring tom. Plato swiped his paw out to stop the grey tabby from awaking him. But unfortunately he missed.

"What ya want, can't you see i'm sleeping" Plato moaned, he hated getting awoken rudely.

"You don't sleep on the job" Munkustrap simply stated. Plato was already pissed of with Munkustrap and he needed some sleep.

"Well I do alright, _brat_" Plato mumbled the last part but Munkustrap heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Munkustrap hissed and the half asleep tom, he was too pissed of at Plato. He was such a nice tom before he mated Victoria. And he knew Victoria wasn't the bad influence.

Plato didn't answer the question, he knew that Munkustrap already knew the answer himself, but something did catch his eye. He was looking over at Jenny's clinic and saw that Victoria and Demeter was walking out. Demeter was clearly holding Victoria up for some reason. Munkustrap looked at the tom waiting for an answer but when it didn't come he looked over to what seemed more interesting then him. When saw that Demeter was there he quickly ran up to them, sharply followed by Plato.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked his mate. She didn't answer all she did was walk straight passed them and into Plato's and Victoria's den. Munkustrap didn't follow but Plato did. While Plato walked in Demeter walked out, she obviously didn't want to be near Plato, she left him with a hiss and didn't look back after.

"Where did you go, I had to leave this morning hungry, Hungry!" Plato told Victoria as he came into the bedroom. He looked over to Victoria for an answer but she was almost crying.

"Plato...I'm" She couldn't say it, just thinking about was painful for her.

"Well go on spit it out, I haven't got time just to stand here." Plato spat at her, he really wanted to go back to his cat nap.

"I'm dying Plato, DYING" Victoria mumbled but then shouted as soon as she did she started crying. Plato let out a small laugh thinking it was a joke, she couldn't be dying she was far to young to die. After a short time he realized that she wasn't lying. He knelt down at the side of her but her body was cold. She wasn't crying anymore nor was she breathing. He started shaking her to wake up but her eyes did not open, he would never see those blue eyes ever again. He started to realize that the last thing he had done to her is laugh at her for pretending she was dying.

He ran out of the den at full speed, he couldn't stay there much longer. His mate was dead and he didn't even believe it. Munkustrap saw the tom run straight into the car, Plato had knocked himself out cold. the Jelicles all gathered round the sleeping tom and started to tell him to wake up.

* * *

He finally did wake up but he wasn't in the clinic like he thought he was, he was sprawled out on the tyre. Where he was before he saw Vicky and Demeter. Munkustrap was sitting beside looking a bit pissed off.

"I know, I know don't sleep on the job, Do you know where Vicky is?" He asked the grey tabby in a hurry.

"Yes she's in the clinic with Demeter." Munkustrap answered. But to his surprise Plato jumped up from his spot and ran straight into the clinic. He looked around the room to find Victoria laying on a bed.

"Vicky are you okay?" Plato asked with so much concern, he didn't want her to die, not yet anyways. Jennyanydots came from the other room not knowing Plato was in the room.

"Congratulation Victoria, you're pregnant" Jenny boomed with excitement. Both of the cat looked up at Jenny.

"She's what" Shouted Plato and at the same time Victoria shouted "I'm what." Jenny started laughing at the pair.

"Welcome to the life of parenthood" Was all Jenny had to say.


End file.
